Modular furniture systems which include sectional piece sofas, loveseats, combination sofas and reclining chairs, and bedding units, etc., have multiple pieces or sections which are positioned abutting each other but are repositionable so the same unit can be positioned in multiple locations or in multiple configurations. When sections are butted together with no additional mechanical coupling device(s), the individual sections can separate from each other which is undesirable.
To overcome the problems associated with simple butted joints of modular furniture, manufacturers have developed mechanical connections or joints to positively couple individual sections of a modular furniture system. These mechanical connections include male extending members connected to a first unit which are matably received in female receiving slots or openings of the second unit. The individual units can also be fastenably connected together using bolts and nuts or screws. More complex mechanical connections include the use of sliding joints, metallic hooks, and flanges or brackets.
The drawbacks of known mechanical connections for these applications include difficulty in initially aligning a first furniture member with a second furniture member to ensure that the mechanical connections join properly. Additionally, when the furniture sections are separated from each other, male extending members from one of the units present an unacceptable visual appearance and therefore must be removed if the end face of the furniture unit having the male members is to be a finished end of the new furniture configuration. Further drawbacks for fastener attached furniture members include realignment problems when the units are re-assembled. Apertures through which the fasteners connect the furniture members must be realigned properly, and if different furniture sections have apertures which are out of alignment with each other, the new configuration is difficult to assemble.